Muñequita
by madasakuita
Summary: la observaba desde su balcón parecía una muñeca frágil y hermosa muy fácil de romper, muy fácil de dañar. En el creció un sentimiento nuevo quería protegerla para que aquella muñequita no se llegara a romper. tiene contenido lolicon
1. Chapter 1: Muñequita triste

¡ALOHA! ¡HELLO! ¡ANNYEONGHASEYO! ¡KONNICHIGA! ¡NI HAO! ¡BONJOUR! ¡CIAO! ¡SWASDI! Y ¡HOLA!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Yo otra vez fastidiando, esta vez con una nueva historia aprovechando la media hora que me queda, esta historia es por supuesto ¡Sasusaku! ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Viva!

**RESUMEN:** la observaba desde su balcón parecía una muñeca frágil y hermosa muy fácil de romper, muy fácil de dañar. En el creció un sentimiento nuevo quería protegerla para que aquella muñequita no se llegara a romper.

**DECLAIMER:** los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a ¡Masashi Kishimoto! ¡El Rey De Los Reyes! el que creo el ¡Tsukuyomi! ¡Susanoo! ¡Chidori! y ¡Amaterasu! Pero la historia si es única y exclusivamente Mía ósea propiedad de **"Madasakuita´company"** ¡gracias por sintonizarnos!.

**ADVERTENCIA:** 100% lolicon, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura pues _**¡vete a la página tudiscoverykids!** _hay encontraras contenido apto para menores.

**ACLARACIONES:** es un AU, contiene OoC y ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? ¡Así!

Sasuke tiene 19años y Sakura 12años

.

.

.

.

_**¡SE ABRE EL TELON!**_

.

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 1: Muñequita triste**_

Observándola, observándola, le gustaba observarla cuando dormía ya no podía evitarlo; no quería admitir que le gustaba tener como vecina a la pequeña pelirosa, que no podía dejar de ser "buen vecino" con ella, no podía evitar estar con ella, pero era la verdad le gustaba, le gustaba y no quería que eso cambiara; Todavía se acordaba de aquel momento en donde ella había irrumpido en su vida.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Un pelinegro bajaba de su motocicleta, observo al lado un camión de mudanza se encontraba estacionado muy cerca de su casa, chasqueo la lengua con fastidio ahora tenía que aguantar a nuevos vecinos iguales o peores que los de antes, guardo su moto en el enorme garaje y entro a su casa. Ignoro las miradas de la servidumbre y subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, se acercó al balcón y lo abrió para después sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo; no tenía ánimos de salir hoy se quedaría en casa tomando alcohol y siguiendo con su miserable vida que hasta ahora seguía siendo sostenida por sus tres principales fuentes vitales una de ellas el alcohol. Observo llegar un carro último modelo bufo mientras miraba bajarse del auto a dos personas un hombre de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel de unos 43años y una mujer de 38años de pelo rojo y ojos color jade, otra pareja de ricos idiotas.

Se percató de que alguien más seguía en el auto, escucho el llamado de la mujer pelirroja hacia la persona que seguía dentro del vehículo observo con más atención. Seguro era una chica por la forma de llamarla, seguro era una niñata mimada de papa y mama, fue lo primero que pensó; en ese momento bajo del carro una niña de pelo rosa y ojos jade, la miro más detalladamente no pasaba los 12años tenía puesto un vestido en forma de princesa de color rosa pastel con una cinta de color rosa más oscuro por debajo de busto, unas medias pantis por encima de las rodillas y unos zapatos del mismo color que la cinta que llevaba puesta rosa, cargaba una muñeca de trapo. ¿Acaso ese tipo de vestido no lo usaban las niñas menores de 9años?

Ahhh mierda_pronuncio mientras soltaba el cigarrillo, se había olvidado del cigarrillo y este se había desintegrado a tal punto de quemarlo; la pelirosa volteo al escuchar una voz miro a un pelinegro que tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba la mano con fuerza, el moreno se percató de que alguien lo observaba poso su mirada en la niña; era hermosa, pensó pero se abofeteo mentalmente mientras se apartaba del campo visual de la ojijade. Hermosa, hermosa como coño se le ocurría pensar en que una cosa rosa con patas era hermosa; si algo odiaba más que nada era el color rosa y esa chica tenía rosa por todas partes, hasta su cabello era rosa.

Se acercó a su mini nevera y saco una lata de cerveza, se recostó en su cama y abrió la lata

Hmp, hermosa por favor _pronuncio mientras tomaba del contenido de la lata

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bajaba las escaleras sin prisa era viernes y tenía planeado ir al bar Hebi con sus amigos, su padre se había ido de viaje con su imbécil hermano Itachi o mejor dicho con su hijo favorito, si tenía que admitir que antes se sentía celoso de su hermano mayor pero eso era antes ahora le importaba una mierda si le prestaba o no atención. Cerro la puerta de su casa y se dirigio a donde se encontraba su moto a diferencia de la otra que era azul oscuro esta era negra con calaveras a los costados, se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una puerta golpearse volteo y era la pequeña pelirosa tocando su puerta, chasqueo la lengua ¿Qué coño quería esa niña? Hasta hace unas semanas no le había molestado su mudanza. Se acercó a donde se encontraba la pelirosa

¿Qué quieres?_pregunto seco, la pelirosa volteo y miro a Sasuke

Lo siento por molestar, lo que pasa es que mi madre y mi padre se fueron de viaje y pues estaba en la casa de una amiga y_decía tímidamente, Sasuke bufo molesto

Al punto_dijo mirandola, Sakura se sonrojo

Eh dejado la llave dentro e iba a pedirle si me prestaba un teléfono para llamar a un cerrajero_ dijo desviando la mirada apenada, el pelinegro suspiro resignado tampoco era una rata para dejar a una niña indefensa en la calle pudiendo el ayudarla

Toma llama de mi celular_dijo sacando el mencionado de uno de sus bolsillos, la pelirosa agarro el celular y agradeció con una sonrisa, marco el número del cerrajero y le indico lo que sucedía este le respondio que enseguida estaría allí para resolver el problema.

Muchas gracias señor_agradeció con una sonrisa la pelirosa extendiéndole el celular, Sasuke fruncio el ceño

Me llamo Sasuke niña_dijo agarrando su celular

Ah bueno gracias Sasuke-kun_dijo aun sonriendo

¿Esperaras aquí afuera al cerrajero?_pregunto con una ceja arqueada, no era que le importase solo que una niña sola con un tipo desconocido no era bueno.

Esperare sentada en el pórtico esperando al cerrajero_respondio un poco sonrojada, Sasuke seguía con la vista fija en ella sin responder era hermosa y de dulce voz, se regañó mentalmente ¿y entonces seguiría con las cursilerías?

Vamos esperare contigo_dijo sin más acercándose al pórtico de su casa, la ojijade lo siguió

gracias_dijo sentándose en el pórtico al lado de él, Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ¿desde cuándo era tan amable? Y el que odiaba ser amable. Esperaron por media hora y el cerrajero no aparecía, Sasuke se percató que la niña de pelo rosa temblaba levemente del frio, se quitó su chaqueta y se la coloco.

No es necesario de verdad_dijo sonrojada apartando la chaqueta, Sasuke fruncio el ceño por mísera vez estaba siendo amable con alguien y esa persona lo evitaba ¡joder!

Niña hace frio póntela_sentencio colocándole la chaqueta

Me llamo Sakura_dijo acercándose un poco más a el_gracias de nuevo

De nada_respondio atrayéndola un poco más a él, no es que quisiera tenerla más cerca, ni tampoco para oler el aroma a cerezas que desprendía no solo que ¡ah mierda! Tenía frio la niña ¿Qué más iba hacer?

.

.

.

.

Sasuke llegaba a altas horas de la noche, no estaba cansado no es más estaba molesto habían cerrado el bar Hebi por venderle alcohol y drogas a menores de edad, ese era el único lugar donde se podía sentir a gusto ahora tendría que buscar otro bar igual o mejor que Hebi; abrió la puerta de su habitación y se adentró en esta la luz estaba apagada y lo prefería así, se acercó al balcón y abrió este para respirar un poco de aire y fumarse un cigarrillo se sorprendió al ver a Sakura despierta en el balcón de su habitación. La casa de la pelirosa y la de él estaban muy juntas y sus habitaciones quedaban una frente a la otra podías ver lo que el otro hacía, o con un simple salto podrías parar a la habitación del otro por eso casi siempre mantenían las puertas del balcón cerradas.

Las niñas de tu edad no deberían estar despiertas a estas horas_dijo Sasuke mirandola de arriba abajo, enserio ¿siempre se vestía así? Parecía una muñeca eso le molestaba le hacía pensar que se veía hermosa, adorable y muchos cosas que a él nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente pensar sobre alguien.

Es que mis padres no están y no puedo dormir_dijo tímidamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, Sasuke se subió al barandal de su balcón y dio un salto hacia la habitación de Sakura, la pelirosa se sorprendió

¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Sabes que podías haberte caído?_pregunto sorprendida y algo asustada

Soy un deportista nato no te preocupes_dijo sin darle importancia_ vamos tienes que dormir, Sakura lo miro confundida

¿Me acompañaras?_pregunto, Sasuke asintió ¡carajo! ¿Qué el que? No puede ser ¿de dónde salió tanta bondad?

Sakura sonrio mientras se encaminaba a la cama con sabanas rosa, se acomodó en ella junto a su muñeca de trapo Sasuke se acercó y se sentó a su lado no quería admitirlo pero no era tan malo estar así con una persona.

¿Por qué siempre te vistes así?_pregunto de repente mirando la pequeña bata de manga larga que traía puesta, Sakura bajo la mirada

Sé que me visto ridícula pero mi abuela me hiso estos vestidos y es lo único que tengo de ella por eso los utilizo_respondio con la voz quebrada, Sasuke entendió enseguida que la abuela de Sakura ya no estaba y que para ella esos vestidos eran su tesoro

Yo no eh dicho que te vistas ridícula, en realidad te ves hermosa con ellos _dijo sin medir sus palabras, al percatarse de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde, Sakura lo miro con ojos cristalinos

¿De verdad me veo hermosas con ellos?_pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos, Sasuke desvió la mirada ¿Por qué coño había dicho eso? Tsk tenía que ser honesto se veía incomparablemente hermosa.

Más que hermosa, solo que pensé que las niñas de tu edad no usaban esos vestidos_dijo acariciándole la mejilla levemente. ¿Qué? baja la mano Uchiha, baja la mano ¡mierda! Y el que odiaba dar cariño ¿pero qué cojones le pasaba?

Lo sé por eso se burlan en la escuela de mí, pero a mí me gustan todos me los hiso mi abuela Chiyo, ella era la única que se preocupaba por mí pero ella murió hace tres años y ahora estoy sola_dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Su abuela Chiyo era la única que la cuidaba sus padres siempre la dejaban con ella pero desde que había muerto siempre estaba sola, dormía sola, comía sola, nunca tenia compañía, sus padres nunca estaban pendiente de ella, nunca asistían a los recitales de la escuela siempre estaba sola.

Las muñequitas como tú no deben llorar porque se ven más hermosas cuando sonríen_dijo con un tono dulce limpiándole las lágrimas, Sakura sonrio

Sabes la primero ves que te vi me dabas un poco de miedo_dijo Sakura, Sasuke fruncio el ceño levemente_pero ahora no, dijo abrazándolo

¿Tenías miedo de mí?_ pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo ¿Uchiha Sasuke pero qué coño haces? pensó, Sakura asintió

Es que te vistes como los chicos más violentos de mi escuela _dijo acurrucándose en su pecho_pero tú no eres como ellos tú eres más agradable aunque no sonrías, dijo cerrando sus ojos

Me visto así porque odio los colores claros y más el rosa_dijo acariciando su cabeza, Sakura abrió sus ojos y lo miro

¿No te gusta el rosa?_pregunto haciendo un puchero

Pero en ti me encanta_respondio aspirando su aroma a cerezos ¿qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Dónde había quedado su actitud hostil?_ descansa yo estaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas, dijo suavemente

Gracias Sasuke-kun_dijo mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su muñequita dormir, la primera vez que fue dulce con una persona, la primera vez que no se sentía tan solo. Abrazo a la pelirosa más a él, su hostilidad, su frialdad, su arrogancia y todo aquello que lo caracterizaba se había ido al carajo en menos de tres meses por culpa de ella; sintió como Sakura se removía entre sus brazos. No podía creer que los padres de Sakura dejaran sola a su única hija, sin pensar en lo que le podría pasar como aquella vez que se enfermó.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Sasuke se encontraba observando fijamente la habitación de su vecina hacía ya dos días que no la veía asomarse por el balcón, se montó en el barandal y salto hacia la habitación de la pelirosa se acercó a la puerta del balcón dispuesto a abrirla pero se retractó, ¿Por qué le importaba si la veía o no? ¡Joder! ¿Pero esa niña que le hiso?

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero escucho el ruido de algo o más bien alguien caerse, giro rápidamente y entro a la habitación de la pelirosa, busco a Sakura con la mirada y se alarmo al encontrarla tirada inconsciente en el piso, se acercó a ella y toco su frente, ¡demonios! Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

La cargo en brazos y la acostó en la cama rápidamente para después sacar su celular y marcar un numero en específico, espero a que atendieran la llamada

¿Sasuke que quieres?_pregunto una voz femenina tras el teléfono

Karin necesito tu ayuda pero rápido_grito desesperado, Karin se podría decir que una de sus mejores amigas y la única mujer que no quiere acosarse con él, será por eso que eran tan amigos, ella estudiaba para ser pediatra estaba en el segundo semestre por eso la había llamado.

¿Qué quieres Uchiha?_preguntaron tras la línea

Tengo a una niña enferma, tiene fiebre y esta inconsciente no sé qué coño hacer_respondio

Primero tómale la temperatura, segundo si tiene demasiada fiebre quítale la ropa y métela en la tina con agua tibia, tercero ya voy para allá ¿Dónde es?_pregunto

La casa que está al lado de la mía ¡apúrate!_grito mientras se dirigía a fuera de la habitación de la pelirosa para buscar un termómetro

Voy enseguida_Dijo para después colgar, Sasuke busco por todas partes el termómetro sin éxito, hasta que encontró uno en el baño que se encontraba al lado de la habitación que supuso era de huéspedes ya que se encontraba alejado de las demás habitaciones. Se dirigio rápidamente a la habitación de Sakura, sacudió el termómetro y lo coloco debajo del brazo de la ojijade espero varios minutos y lo saco de brazo 39°C fue lo que marco el termómetro, estaba alta, tendría que quitarle la ropa y meterla en la tina, fue directo al baño y abrió el grifo de agua fría y luego el de agua caliente metió la mano en la tina para comprobar si esta estaba tibia como le había dicho Karin. Saco la mano y fue donde Sakura para quitarle la ropa y meterla en la tina, paro en seco al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer ¡quitarle la ropa! ¿Acaso Karin estaba loca? Él era un hombre y ella una niña; suspiro pasándose una mano por la cara era eso o dejar que la fiebre aumentara. Se acercó a ella y la alzo un poco para poder quitarle la bata azul que traía puesta, la despojo con cuidado de su bata, suspiro aliviado al ver que traía unas bragas puestas y un sostén de cotilla, la cargo en brazos y la llevo al baño para después meterla en la tina, ahora solo tenía que esperar a Karin. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos y Karin no llegaba.

Sasuke-kun_pronuncio la pelirosa observando al pelinegro, Sasuke poso su mano en su frente la fiebre había disminuido eso era buena noticia_¿qué paso?

Tenías bastante fiebre y te desmayaste_dijo acariciándole la cabeza_¿dónde están tus padre?, pregunto

Están de viaje_respondio bajando la mirada, Sasuke fruncio el ceño ni siquiera la dejaban al cuidado de alguien, ¿Cómo se les ocurría dejarla sola?_¿cómo supiste que estaba enferma?

No lo sabía solo me parecía extraño que no te allas asomado por el balcón y decidí ver qué pasaba, cuando entre a tu habitación te encontré inconsciente en el piso_explico pausadamente

Gracias_dijo la pelirosa, Sasuke se levantó y agarro una bata de baño

Vamos, ya bajo un poco la fiebre_dijo Sasuke, Sakura se levantó con dificultad y Sasuke le coloco la bata para después cargarla y llevarla a la cama

¿y donde dejaste mi ropa?_pregunto sonrojada

La coloque en el cuarto de la lavandería_respondio colocándola delicadamente en la cama_deberías colocarte otra cosa ¿Dónde está tu ropa?, pregunto

En aquel closet_respondio señalando un closet blanco con flores rosa, Sasuke suspiro ¿acaso todo en ese cuarto era rosa? Pensó dirigiéndose al closet para después abrirlo y sacar un camisón de color lila con corazones.

Aquí tienes_dijo entregándole el camisón, Sakura se sentó en la cama para colocarse la prenda se quitó la bata de baño Sasuke mantenía su mirada fija en ella su piel se veía tan suave, Sakura se sonrojo al percatarse como Sasuke la miraba y se colocó rápidamente el camisón_recuéstate, llame a una amiga y ella vendrá a revisarte

¿Es doctora?_pregunto acomodándose a un lado de la cama y dejándole un espacio a Sasuke para que se recostara a su lado

Estudia para ser pediatra_respondio sentándose a su lado mientras Sakura se recostaba en su pecho

Ah ok, Sasuke-kun gracias eres el único que está pendiente de mi_dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke

De nada_dijo aun desubicado por el beso en la mejilla, ¡ah no! ¿Qué carajo me pasa?, en ese momento empezaron a tocar la puerta_esa debe ser mi amiga Karin, espera aquí, Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke bajo las escaleras y se encamino a la puerta para después abrir con el ceño fruncido

Llegas tarde Karin_reclamo molesto

Vine lo más rápido que pude_dijo en el mismo tono molesto que uso el pelinegro

Entra Sakura está arriba y no quiero dejarla sola_dijo subiendo las escaleras, Karin fruncio el ceño mientras entraba y lo seguía hacia la habitación de la pelirosa.

Que descortés eres y ¿Quién es Sakura?_pregunto Sasuke entro a la habitación de la ojijade ignorando a Karin_¡Uchiha!, grito entrando a la habitación Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada para que dejara de gritar

Ella es Sakura ya bajo un poco la fiebre, pero si la revisaras sería de gran ayuda Karin_dijo tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, La pelirroja suspiro y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la niña

¡Vaya! Que niña tan linda_dijo sentándose frente a ella, Sakura se sonrojo un poco

Gracias_dijo apenada la pelirosa, Karin no perdió tiempo y saco lo necesario para revisar a Sakura. No tenía nada grabe solo un malestar se había desmayado por la fiebre, pero gracias a Sasuke esta había bajado.

Bien Sasuke, la fiebre bajo menos mal que llegaste antes de que aumentara, solo dale este medicamento, prepárale algo de comer nada pesado y que tome reposo mañana estará radiante de nuevo_dijo Karin recogiendo sus cosas para irse_ya conozco la salida así que hasta luego, Sasuke la detuvo antes de que cruzara la puerta

Tú te quedas, cocina algo mientras me quedo con ella_ordeno, Karin lo miro incrédula

Estás loco si crees que tú me vas a dar ordenes_dijo la pelirroja

Yo no sé cocinar más que lo básico y dijiste nada pesado, se buena y cocina algo_ordeno

Cocinare no porque tú me digas, lo hago por la pelirosa no quiero que se envenene con tu comida_dijo dejando sus cosas en la cama de Sakura para después salir a la cocina, Sasuke se acercó a la pelirosa y se sentó a su lado

Tu amiga es graciosa, me agrado_dijo sonriendo

¿Te agrada más que yo?_pregunto el pelinegro

Tu no me agradas me encantas_dijo abrazándolo, Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo_ eh si puedes sonreír, dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban del mismo color que su cabello

Hmp, claro que puedo que pensabas que no podía_dijo arqueando una ceja aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

Como siempre andas serio_dijo apenada_pero me gusta tu sonrisa es muy linda, dijo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba de tono

No más que la tuya_dijo acariciando su mejilla. Y hay oficialmente toda su frialdad, su arrogancia y su hostilidad se había ido a la mierda

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a la pelirosa y se dirigio hacia el balcón, se montó en el barandal y salto hacia su habitación. Cuando los padres de Sakura se iban de viaje siempre la acompañaba, como casi la mayoría del tiempo sus padres no estaban siempre saltaba a su habitación y esperaba a que se durmiera. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer, se acostó en la cama boca arriba para disponerse a dormir.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba saliendo de la universidad, por fin se había terminado aquella tortura era un fastidio levantarse temprano para tener que escuchar a unos imbéciles hablar y hablar todo el día; rogaba a kami porque pasaran rápido los años y le dieran su título de arquitecto y no tener que seguir en ese manicomio.

Sasuke_escucho que lo llamaba una voz bastante familiar, se giró y miro a Suigetsu, Juugo, Kimimaru, Naruto, Neji y Kiba_Vamos al bar Akatsuki a relajarnos un poco ¿te apuntas?, pregunto con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes en forma de tiburón

No tengo cosas mejores que hacer_respondio cortante, los demás se sorprendieron

¡Que! Por dio hace como dos semanas no vas al bar ¿Qué te pasa?_pregunto suigetsu sacudiéndolo, el pelinegro fruncio el ceño mientras lo apartaba con brusquedad

No me pasa nada simplemente no quiero ir y punto_respondio para después girarse y seguir su camino hacia el estacionamiento escucho las quejas y maldiciones que pronunciaban sus amigos pero no le tomo importancia. En realidad si le pasaba algo y ese algo tenía que ver con cierta pelirosa pero no se los iba a contar a los imbéciles que tenía como "amigos", la única que lo sabía era Karin y por qué ella misma se dio cuenta el día en que Sakura se subió a su moto y se dirigio a su casa a una velocidad sorprendente. Llego y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura sentada en el pórtico de su casa llorando, se bajó de su moto y se acercó a ella.

¿Por qué lloras?_pregunto alzando su cara, la pelirosa lo miro con los ojos cristalinos

Sasuke-kun mis padres se fueron de nuevo de viaje y no me fueron a buscar a la escuela, tuve que venir caminando y unos tipos me robaron mis cosas_decía mientras más y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos

¿No te hicieron más nada? ¿No se propasaron contigo? ¿Qué te hicieron?_preguntaba preocupado, ¡Malditacea! ¿Qué sus padres no podían estar un poco más al pendiente de ella?

Nada porque cuando me empezaron a tocar, unos oficiales aparecieron y los ladrones huyeron, después los oficiales me trajeron aquí_explico gimoteando, Sasuke la abrazo no le había pasado nada eso lo aliviaba

No llores ya paso_dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza_yo estoy aquí contigo

¿Por qué mis padres no me quieren?_pregunto aferrándose más a él_ ¿porque siempre me dejan sola? ¿Por qué nunca están conmigo?

No lose_respondio el pelinegro limpiando sus lágrimas, era la verdad no entendía como podían dejarla sola.

Nadie me quiere, nadie está conmigo, no es justo siempre estoy sola_decía sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

Yo si te quiero, yo si estaré contigo, yo nunca te dejare sola_pronuncio inconscientemente mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, cuando se percató de lo que había dicho no se arrepintió porque lo que había dicho lo había dicho con el corazón, porque el

La quería, porque no quería separarse de ella, porque quería hacerla sonreír, porque no quería que su muñequita estuviera triste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡SE CIERRA EL TELON!**_

¡Hey tú! ¿Te gusto? Entonces ¡comenta! Solo tomo unos pocos minutos hacerlo ¡vamos! Un comentario haría feliz a esta pobre escritora.

**Chiste del día:**

Un día la esposa le pregunta a su esposo:

_¿qué hiciste con el libro titulado "como pasar de los 100años"?

_ Lo metí en la caja fuerte del banco, tenía miedo de que lo viera tu madre y lo leyera

.

Ahahahaha XD ¡qué mal chiste! Waaaa! Jejeje dejen sus comentarios

.

_**Visiten mi página en Facebook: Madasakuita (Fanfic)**_

_**Correo electrónico: lo encontraran en mi biografía **_

_**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! … ¡gracias por sintonizarnos!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Angel

¡HOLAAAAAAAA!

jejeje me tarde demasiado lo sé, es que mis demás historias me mantienen sumamente ocupada, ademas de la escuela y los demás quehaceres. Pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

Lamento no responder los comentarios, mis disculpas, pero les agradezco un montón haberme dejado uno ¡muchas gracias!

**DECLAIMER:** los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador del anime Naruto. La historia si es completamente mía _**Madasakuita'company ¡gracias por sintonizarnos!**_

**ADVERTENCIA: **lolicon (si) lenguaje obsceno( no me acuerdo)

**ACLARACIONES:** contiene AU,OoC, Sasuke 19años Sakura 12años

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡SE ABRE EL TELON!**_

.

.

.

.

_**Capítulo 2: Ángel**_

Sasuke salía de su casa para irse directo a la universidad, era viernes lo habían invitado a una fiesta en la casa de Ino Yamanaka no podía negar que desde un principio quería llevársela a la cama pero por arte de magia había perdido interés en ella, solo le parecía otra chica simple y ordinaria no entendía porque solo simplemente ya no le llamaba la atención, pero de todas formas iría para pasar el rato de todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Se acercó a su moto dispuesto a marcharse pero una voz lo llamo volteo y era Sakura.

Sasuke-kun_dijo acercándose a él, Sasuke posos su mirada en ella no podía creer que una persona tuviera tanta belleza, era imposible que aquella niña fuera mil veces más hermosa que cualquiera con que se allá acostado, pero así era.

¿Qué pasa?_pregunto con tono dulce, ya no se le hacía tan raro con la única persona que utilizaba ese tono de voz era con ella.

Es que bueno mis padres no están y pues me preguntaba_decía mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono rosa_ si me podrías llevar, bueno si no quieres solo

Vamos, te llevare a tu escuela no te preocupes_interrumpio a la pelirosa, de todas formas él no era el tipo de personas que llegaba temprano.

Gracias Sasuke-kun_dijo feliz, Sasuke le entrego un casco la pelirosa lo observo_¿nos vamos ahí?, pregunto señalando la moto de Sasuke

Si ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que te dan miedo?_pregunto en tono burlón, Sakura bajo la cabeza

No bueno es que ¿y si me caigo?_pregunto temerosa, nunca se había montado a una ni tenía pensado montarse en una moto le daban miedo, no tenían cinturón de seguridad y tenía miedo de caerse y lastimarse.

Yo no dejare que te caigas, lo único que tienes que hacer es abrazarme fuerte_dijo mientras alzaba su cara y le colocaba el casco, la pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa Sasuke la ayudo a montarse en la moto para después el subirse, la encendió_ ¿Dónde queda tu escuela?

Es la que queda al lado de la universidad Taka_dijo rodeando la cintura del pelinegro con sus manos, Sasuke se sorprendió al oír el nombre de la universidad donde estudiaba definitivamente era una gran coincidencia, arranco su moto y se dirigio hacia donde le había indicado la pelirosa_ ¿porque tú no tienes casco?, pregunto percatándose de que Sasuke no se había colocado el otro casco de protección.

No lo necesito_respondio aumentando la velocidad, Sakura se aferró más a el mientras escondía su cara del miedo, Sasuke manejaba como si de un profesional se tratara, tardaron menos de diez minutos en llegar a su destino, Sakura bajo con cuidado para no caerse de la moto mientras se quitaba el casco, se lo entrego a Sasuke agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias, espero que no llegues tarde por mi culpa_dijo la pelirosa apenada

Tranquila yo estudio ahí_dijo señalando la universidad que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de la escuela de Sakura

¿De verdad?_pregunto a lo que Sasuke asintió_ estaremos siempre cerca, dijo feliz Sasuke sonrio depositándole un beso en la mejilla, Sakura se sonrojo como un tomate mientras veía a Sasuke arrancar su moto

Nos vemos pequeña pórtate bien_dijo antes de irse, la pelirosa toco su mejilla aun sonrojada gracias a Sasuke ella ya no estaba tan sola.

.

.

.

Sasuke entraba a su habitación tambaleándose, había ido a la fiesta de la Yamanaka y había caído de nuevo tras los efectos del alcohol y la droga a duras penas podía caminar, menos mal era viernes y no tenía que soportar las miradas de desaprobación de la servidumbre, había sido una de las mejores fiestas no lo podía negar, trato de llegar a la cama pero no pudo cayendo bruscamente al suelo, trato de levantarse con dificultad pero volvió a caer, cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo agradecía a Naruto por haberlo traído sino no estuviera hay en ese momento. Sintió que alguien lo movía levemente fruncio el ceño de seguro era uno de los sirvientes ¿Cuántas veces iba a decir que no entraran a su habitación? Quito su brazo de la cara y miro a la persona que tuvo la valentía de irrumpir en su habitación, se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos ojos jades.

Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien?_pregunto posando su mano en la mejilla derecha de Sasuke, el pelinegro abrió los ojos era Sakura ¿Cómo había llegado hay?

¿Cómo llegaste a mi habitación?_pregunto a duras penas ya que todavía se encontraba tras los efectos del alcohol.

Salte desde mi balcón, casi me caigo pero me agarre de las ramas del árbol y llegue aquí_explico apartándose mientras Sasuke trataba de levantarse con dificultad. Lo estaba esperando pero no aparecía pensó que le había pasado algo así que decidió saltar de su balcón al de él, entro a su habitación y lo encontró tirado en el piso _¿te encuentras bien?, pregunto acercándose a el

No debiste saltar desde tu balcón es peligroso, vete ya es tarde_dijo tratando de caminar, quería que la pelirosa se fuera lo menos que quería era que ella lo viera así.

Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te pasa?_pregunto agarrándolo del brazo para evitar que se volviera a caer, el pelinegro aparto su brazo

Sakura ya vete_dijo con tono más fuerte, ella no tendría por qué verlo así en un estado tan deplorable

No yo quiero quedarme contigo, también te quiero cuidar_reprocho mientras pasaba el brazo del pelinegro por su hombro y lo ayudaba a caminar hacia la cama.

Vete por favor no quiero que me veas así_pidió Sasuke, Sakura negó con la cabeza

Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte, no te pongas así yo también te quiero y no te dejare_dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama

Sakura_pronuncio, nunca antes una persona se había preocupado por él se sentía de una forma diferente, Sakura lo abrazo pero se aparto

Hueles feo ¿estabas fumando?_pregunto mirándolo de una forma inocente, Sasuke se raspo la cabeza

Si_respondio el pelinegro Claro que estaba fumando y no simplemente cigarrillos, Sakura lo volvió a abrazar para después darle un beso en la mejilla

Fumar te hace daño, deberías dejar de hacerlo porque no me gustaría que te pasara algo_dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos, el pelinegro sonrio_ ¿porque estabas en el piso? ¿También te desmayaste?, pregunto mientras miraba como Sasuke se acostaba en la cama

No solo estoy… mareado_respondio aun con dificultad_Mañana estaré mejor solo necesito dormir

Entonces yo dormiré contigo_dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke le hiso espacio para que se acostara a su lado, esta se recostó a su lado mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del pelinegro_Duerme bien Sasuke-kun

Duerme bien pequeña_dijo cerrando sus ojos.

.

.

.

Sasuke despertaba de su sueño, se levantó y poso su mano en la cara, le dolía la cabeza seguro era la resaca por haber tomado ayer demasiado, poso su mirada en donde se suponía que estaba dormida Sakura, fruncio el ceño ¿acaso solo era un sueño lo que había tenido? Chasqueo la lengua, tan drogado estaba que hasta pensó que la pelirosa durmió toda la noche con él. Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón para meterse a su baño, se daría una ducha de agua fría después saldría a desayunar por ahí ya que los días sábado y domingo eran los días libres de la servidumbre. Entro al baño y lo primero que hiso fue abrir la llave de la regadera para después adentrarse en ella, noto un olor extraño en el baño olía a… cerezos y flores ¿pero quién coño había echado ese perfume en su baño?

.

.

En otra parte una pelirosa se encontraba en una lujosa cocina preparando el desayuno, quería hacerle algo especial a su querido Sasuke-kun, él siempre se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba, ahora era su turno y le prepararía el mejor desayuno del mundo por eso se había despertado tan temprano, para darle aquella sorpresa. Además no le sería tan difícil cocinar ya que la mayoría del tiempo tenía que hacerlo cuando sus padres se iban de viaje o cuando no se encontraban en la casa. Se acercó a donde estaba la mesa y coloco dos vasos de jugo de naranja, uno de leche y otro de café. Sakura giro la cabeza al escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras maldiciendo, seguro era Sasuke que ya se había despertado, temió un poco ya que el pelinegro no se oía feliz de seguro no le iba a gustar que ella haiga abusado de su confianza y atacado su cocina.

Un pelinegro bajaba las escaleras maldiciendo con enojo, ¿Quién coño había echado ese perfume de olor a cerezas y flores en su baño? ahora tendría que salir oliendo como a un marica, carajo juraba que iba a despedir al imbécil que había echado eso en su baño e irrumpido en su habitación. Paro en seco al olfatear un exquisito aroma en la cocina, se dirigio a rápidamente a la cocina ¿acaso uno de las sirvientas se había quedado más tiempo? ¡Carajo! Seguro esa fue la imbécil que puso su baño oliendo a florecita. Entro a la cocina furiosa pero se sorprendió al ver a la pelirosa con el desayuno en la mesa.

Bu-Buenos días Sasuke-kun, y-yo me levante temprano y pues te prepare el desayuno_dijo tímidamente por la cara furiosa del pelinegro, este relajo sus facciones, entonces no había sido un sueño ni tampoco por los efectos del alcohol, no de verdad la pelirosa se había quedado durmiendo con él.

¿Tu hiciste todo esto?_pregunto mirando el abundante desayuno

Sí, yo lo siento si abuse de tu confianza_dijo bajando la cabeza, Sasuke sonrio con ternura

Claro que no, más bien te agradezco por todo eres todo una dulzura_dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, la pelirosa se sonrojo

De nada, ¿empezamos?_pregunto aun sonrojada, Sasuke asintió mientras se sentaba en la mesa, la pelirosa se sentó al lado mientras el pelinegro miraba con apetito el abundante desayuno. Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a comer, el pelinegro la observo

¿Esa camisa es mía ?_pregunto observando que no tenía la misma de tirantes que tenía ayer , la pelirosa se sonrojo se le había olvidado que traía puesta una camisa del pelinegro y los short de piyama que traía ayer.

Es que yo me bañe en tu baño y etto se me mojo la camisa del pijama así que agarre una tuya lo siento_dijo nerviosa ahora si la había embarrado seguro eso silo iba a molestar, Sasuke la observo con razón su baño olía a florecitas y cerezas, ella se había bañado hay.

Ya entiendo por qué mi baño huele a florecita_dijo llevándose el pan tostado a la boca

Lo siento ahorita te devuelvo la camisa_dijo levantándose de su asiento, el pelinegro la detuvo.

No he dicho que te la quites es más si quieres quédatela_pronuncio, la ojijade le dedico una sonrisa mientras se volvía a incorporar en su asiento

Gracias_dijo mientras agarraba su vaso de leche y se lo tomaba. El tranquilo desayuno fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta, Sasuke fruncio el ceño ya sabía quién era, era la loca de su amiga que venía siempre los sábado. Se levantó y fue directo a abrir la puerta se encontró con una pelirroja de lentes.

Uchiha vine a hacerte compañía para que tu sábado no sea una desgracias_dijo pasando con varias bolsas, Sasuke bufo molesto mientras cerraba la puerta

Son una desgracia cuando tú apareces Karin_pronuncio el pelinegro, Karin lo miro furiosa

¿Qué coño dijiste?_pregunto molesta cosa que se notaba por su puño levantado, no le importaba si ese imbécil era hombre o más fuerte que ella le daría su buen puñetazo.

No digas groserías_dijo rechinando sus dientes, Sakura estaba ahí y no quería que la idiota de su amiga dijera algo que no debía mencionar delante de menores.

Y quien coño eres p _no termino la frase al escuchar la voz de una niña

Sasuke-kun ¿Quién es?_pregunto una pelirosa asomándose tímidamente desde la cocina, Karin se tapó la boca_ eh tu eres la chica que me cuido junto con Sasuke cuando me enferme, pronuncio acercándose a ella

¿Uchiha por que no me dijiste que había gente?_pregunto enojada, Sasuke solo respondio con un hmp

Sasuke-kun la comida se está enfriando_dijo mirando al pelinegro, este asintió y se dirigio a la cocina seguido de Sakura y Karin

¡Vaya! ¿Quién cocino todo esto?_pregunto asombrada al ver el abundante desayuno_ brownie yo nunca los supe preparar, dijo mientras agarraba uno

Yo los cocine mi abuela me enseño_dijo Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo_espero que te gusten, la pelirroja devoro un brownie

Pero si están deliciosos y tienen nuez, eres muy buena cocinera_decia mientras agarraba otro, la pelirosa sonrio

Gracias se los hice a Sasuke-kun pero parece que no le gustan_dijo frunciendo el labio

Lo que pasa es que no me gusta mucho el chocolate_dijo comiendo los buñuelos que le había preparado Sakura, la pelirosa agarro un brownie y se acercó a Sasuke

Vamos solo un pedacito ¿sí?_dijo acercando el brownie a su boca, Sasuke suspiro mientras se comía el brownie, ¡kami! Odia el dulce con todas sus fuerzas pero que más iba hacer no podía rechazarlos y menos si provenían de ella. Karin lo miro con la boca abierta en su vida había visto a Sasuke comer chocolate.

Dios tu comiendo chocolate ¡el apocalipsis se acerca!_grito traumada Karin, Sasuke fruncio el ceño si no fuera porque era mujer ya estuviera en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

Jajajajajajaja_rio Sakura mirando a Karin_ eres muy graciosa jajaja, dijo riendo

Y tu una lindura_decia mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba con fuerza, Sakura correspondió el abrazo cerrando los ojos_ Sasuke ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones? ¡Seria genial! Y más con Sakura, decia separándose de Sakura para después posar su mirada en Sasuke. El moreno miro a Sakura esta lo miraba con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

Está bien_dijo sin más, ¿cómo coño se iba a resistir a esos ojos? Obviamente que no le iba a decir que no, esa niña ya lo había jodido con su dulzura. La pelirosa salto de alegría mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba.

.

.

.

Una pelirosa observaba feliz los juegos y atracciones que estaban a su alrededor, jamás había venido a un parque de diversiones sus padres nunca tenían tiempo para ese tipo de salidas, miro a Sasuke y lo abrazo

Gracias Sasuke-kun nunca había venido a uno_dijo separándose del mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

¿Nunca habías venido a uno?_pregunto mirandola incrédulo, hasta el que era un cubito de hielo había venido a uno a la fuerza pero había venido.

No mis padres no tienen tiempo para traerme y como no puedo venir sola_dijo jugando con sus dedos, Sasuke fruncio el ceño los padres de Sakura nunca tenían tiempo para ella eso lo molestaba de sobremanera.

Yo te traeré las veces que quieras_dijo el pelinegro, a Sakura en ese momento se le iluminó los ojos de felicidad

Eh dejáis de hablar y entremos de una vez, ya tengo las entradas_dijo enseñando dos boletos de color rojo, Sakura asintió feliz

¡Vamos!_dijo corriendo hacia la entrada mientras jalaba a Sasuke, Karin los siguió y juntos entraron al parque de diversiones. Se subieron a todas las atracciones habidas y por haber, montaña rusa, carros chocones, casa embrujada, la rueda gigante, el barco y el túnel del amor claro que esta última idea de Karin. Ahora se encontraban en los juegos, Sakura trataba con varias pelotas tratar de tumbar las botellas que estaban apiladas perfectamente y haci poder ganarse un premio.

Bien niña este es tu último intento_decia el señor mientras le entregaba la última pelota, la pelirosa agarro la pelota lanzándola nuevamente pero para su desgracia volvió a fallar. La pelirosa suspiro resignada mientras bajaba la cabeza, el moreno la observo.

Quiero intentarlo_dijo mientras le entregaba un billete al señor de pelo castaño y parche en un ojo, este le entrego tres pelotas Sasuke las agarro y con suma facilidad logro tumbar todas las botellas, sonrio con arrogancia_ Sakura escoge uno, dijo señalando los peluches que se encontraban en el estante, la ojijade lo miro feliz mientras señalaba un oso panda. El pelo castaño le entrego el oso

Gracias, es que yo no pude es muy difícil_dijo abrazando el oso panda

Cuando quieras otro me avisas, yo te ganaré todos los osos que tu quieras_dijo mirandola con un brillo en sus ojos, la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.

¡Hey! ¿Por qué no nos tomamos una foto aya?_pregunto señalando un lugar donde las personas se disfrazaban y se tomaban fotografías. El pelinegro miro a las personas que se tomaban fotos ¡ni de coña! Prefería comer gusanos antes de ponerse un ridículo traje y posar para una cámara.

…

¡Malditacea!, pensaba un pelinegro mientras salía del probador con un traje de príncipe ¿Cómo coño había aceptado? ¡Así! Ya se acordaba ¡cuando Sakura lo miro con ojos de corderito! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! Era un gran idiota por aceptar.

Sasuke-kun por fin terminaste de cambiarte_decia una niña jalándolo hacia el lugar a donde se tomaban las fotos_pareces un príncipe de verdad, dijo mientras lo miraba por todas partes, el moreno suspiro nunca se había puesto uno de esos disfraces esepto cuando tenía 8años.

¡Oye tú no te vas a disfrazar?_pregunto mirando su vestido, Sakura lo miro extrañada

Ya yo me cambie soy una princesa_dijo dando una vuelta par que mirara su atuendo, Sasuke entrecerró los ojo era casi igual al vestido que traía puesto solo que este tenía una cinta morada en vez de roja

Lo que pasa es que son casi iguales_dijo alborotándose el cabello

Entonces me debería cambiar_dijo agachando la mirada

No es necesario, ademas hacemos pareja_dijo sonriendo

Cierto_exclamo abrazándolo

Oigan miren mi disfraz soy una ninja_decia Karin mientras posaba como ninja

Te hubieras puesto uno de bruja_pronuncio Sasuke, Karin fruncio el ceño

No te respondo como se debe porque hay una niña presente_dijo posándose al lado de Sakura_ahora tomémonos la foto

Hai_exclamo Sakura sonriendo en el medio de Sasuke y Karin

Digan queso_pidió el fotógrafo

¡Queso!_pronunciaron al unísono esepto Sasuke

.

.

.

Sasuke-kun si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿Qué seria?_pregunto Sakura abrazando su pecho, después de ir al parque de diversiones Karin se fue a su casa y ellos regresaron a la suya pero antes Sasuke acompaño a Sakura para que esta pudiera dormir.

Yo no sé ¿Qué pedirías tú?_pregunto acariciando sus cabellos, el no sabría que pedir por el simple hecho de que pedir un deseo era ridículo ya que por más que quisiera este no se cumpliría.

Yo pediría que nunca, nunca nos separemos_dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Sasuke la observo mientras se acercaba más a su rostro, hmp si de verdad pudieran pedirse deseos y estos se cumplieran el pediría probar aquellos labios, pero este deseo talves si se cumpla

Ya deberías dormir_dijo muy cerca de sus labios, la pelirosa se sonrojo mientras su respiración chocaba contra la del pelinegro. Sassuke se acercó más hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella_duerme Muñequita que siempre estaré aquí, susurro cerrando los ojos aspirando su aromo.

Aquella niña había entrado en su corazón y él no quería que se saliera porque estaba seguro de que ese Ángel, esa Muñequita era lo único que necesitaba para que su vida tuviera sentido, para no volver a caer en la oscuridad, para que nunca más estuviera solo, para tener a alguien a quien proteger y querer.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡SE CIERRA EL TELON!**

.

.

.

.

¿Les gusto? entonces dejen su comentario

_**mi antiguo blog lo eh eliminado por algunos problemas, pero eh creado uno totalmente nuevo, ademas tienes más historias y nuevos estrenos aqui está el link: **_

_**Madasakuitahistorias-blogspot-com**_

_**Visiten mi página en Facebook: Madasakuita (fanfic)**_


End file.
